infomedicafandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Desenvolvimento do Coração
Autor: '''Francisco Simões Pabis '''Colaboradores: Felipe Gustavo Westphal, Vanessa Girardi de Lima O coração é responsável pelo bombeamento do sangue para o corpo humano e o entendimento da sua formação é imprescindível para que possamos compreender a origem das doenças cardíacas congênitas e adquiridas. O coração inicia o seu desenvolvimento no período fetal, sendo esta etapa a mais rica em transformações. Ao nascimento o coração já esta com a configuração anatômica do coração adulto com dimensões menores e a partir desse momento inicia sua adaptação normal às várias etapas do crescimento humano. O Coração fetal O coração se forma do 180 ao 560 dia de gestação. Ele inicia sua formação como um tubo cardíaco, onde se encontra o bulbo aórtico, o bulbo cardíaco, o ventrículo primitivo, o átrio primitivo e o seio venoso. thumb|170px|Fonte:http://upload.wikimedia.org/ Este tubo sofre várias torções e transformações internas, como por exemplo, a formação da parede do átrio único formando o átrio direito e o esquerdo, a formação da parede do ventrículo único formando o ventrículo direito e esquerdo e a parede do tronco-cone que originará o inicio da artéria pulmonar e parte inicial da aorta1. O início dos batimentos cardíacos ocorre em torno de 28 dias de gestação, momento no qual o coração passa a desempenhar sua principal função que é propiciar a circulação sangüínea de forma pulsátil e contínua2. O coração fetal então ficará com a seguinte conformação anatômica: átrio direito, átrio esquerdo, ventrículo direito e esquerdo, terá 4 valvas cardíacas (aórtica, pulmonar, mitral e tricúspide), receberá 2 veias cavas (superior e inferior) e 4 veias pulmonares, e sairão 2 artérias (aorta e pulmonar). thumb|Fonte: http://medblogufs.blog.terra.com.br/files/2009/06/imagem4.jpgE só voltará a sofrer transformações significativas no momento do nascimento do bebê1. Circulação fetal e suas modificações O feto não respira, pois seus pulmões contêm líquido, sendo a placenta o órgão responsável pela oxigenação do sangue fetal, ou seja, a placenta é o pulmão do feto. A circulação sanguínea fetal se faz da seguinte maneira: o sangue fetal é oxigenado na placenta e é levado pelas veias umbilicais, sendo uma parte para o fígado e uma parte diretamente para o coração através do ducto venoso (veia). Este sangue oxigenado entra no átrio direito e parte dele é direcionado diretamente para o átrio esquerdo através de uma comunicação entre os átrios (forame oval) e parte do sangue é direcionado ao ventrículo direito que envia sangue para a artéria pulmonar. Este volume todo não consegue chegar ao pulmão fetal, por este conter líquido e apresentar uma pressão muito alta, então o sangue da artéria pulmonar é desviado pelo canal arterial diretamente para a aorta descendente. O sangue que foi desviado do átrio direito para o átrio esquerdo segue para o ventrículo esquerdo e após para a aorta que faz a irrigação dos membros superiores do cérebro do feto. O sangue que chegou à aorta pelo ventrículo direito através do canal arterial e do ventrículo esquerdo, será distribuído para todo o organismo fetal3,4. thumb|Fonte: http://www.cpdt.com.br/images/m_julho2002/fig2.jpg Modificações da circulação com o nascimento O recém-nascido inicia a respiração com o choro porque ocorre aumento da caixa torácica, expansão pulmonar, o líquido pulmonar é aspirado para as porções periféricas, reabsorvido e substituído pelo ar. Abre-se a rede vascular pulmonar e diminui a resistência vascular pulmonar, ou seja, a pressão arterial dos pulmões diminui. Esta pressão vai ser semelhante ao do adulto em torno dos primeiros quatro anos de vida. Com a interrupção da passagem do sangue pelo cordão umbilical e placenta, aumenta a resistência vascular sistêmica (pressão arterial sistêmica do recém-nascido) e consequentemente diminui a pressão no lado direito do coração. Ao mesmo tempo em que aumenta o fluxo pulmonar, aumenta o retorno ao átrio esquerdo pelas veias pulmonares ocorrendo aumento da pressão no átrio esquerdo que faz o fechamento do forame oval (comunicação entre os átrios). Estes dois mecanismos de diminuição da pressão pulmonar levam a melhor oxigenação do bebê e ao início do fechamento do canal arterial. Estas modificações do tipo de circulatório fetal são necessárias para instalação do tipo definitivo, denominado padrão adulto, que se perpetuará até o final da vida4. A circulação se fará então da seguinte maneira: as veias cavas superior e inferior trarão o sangue não oxigenado ao átrio direito que enviará este sangue para o ventrículo direito que através da artéria pulmonar levará o sangue aos pulmões para ser oxigenado. O sangue oxigenado retornará por meio de quatro veias pulmonares ao átrio esquerdo que o enviará ao ventrículo esquerdo (local principal de força da bomba cardíaca) que distribuirá o sangue ao organismo por meio da artéria aorta e seus ramos4. O coração adulto O coração adulto mantém a mesma configuração anatômica do coração do recém-nascido, todavia, como o restante do organismo sofre as influências do envelhecimento apresentando na velhice as seguintes alterações: diminuição da cavidade do ventrículo esquerdo, calcificação da valva aórtica e mitral, o músculo cardíaco apresenta menor número de células contráteis e aumenta a quantidade de colágeno no tecido conectivo5. Erros na formação ou desenvolvimento cardíaco Os erros na formação ou desenvolvimento cardíaco levam ao aparecimento das cardiopatias congênitas. Esses erros podem ser de simetria, de defeitos da migração da ponta do coração, da formação da parede atrial, da formação da parede ventricular, anomalias da divisão entre o átrio e o ventrículo, anomalias do tronco e do cone, defeitos da valva aórtica e pulmonar, anomalias da evolução dos arcos aórticos, anomalias na drenagem das veias pulmonares e anomalias dos grandes troncos venosos. As cardiopatias congênitas ocorrem em aproximadamente oito crianças para cada 1000 nascimentos. Estas são divididas em cardiopatia congênitas cianóticas e acianóticas. Entre as cardiopatias cianóticas mais frequentes temos a tetralogia de Fallot que se constitui de estreitamento da valva pulmonar, aumento da espessura do ventrículo direito, aorta fica mais para a direita e comunicação entre o ventrículo esquerdo com o direito. A outra cardiopatia cianótica freqüente é transposição das grandes artérias. Nesta, a artéria pulmonar está conectada ao ventrículo esquerdo e artéria aorta está conectada ao ventrículo direito. Ambas as cardiopatias são tratadas cirurgicamente e tem com boa expectativa de vida. Entre as cardiopatias congênitas acianóticas mais frequentes estão a comunicação interventricular (comunicação entre o ventrículo esquerdo com o direito), a comunicação interatrial (comunicação entre o átrio esquerdo com o direito), a persistência do canal arterial (ocorre falha no fechamento do canal arterial ao nascimento), estenoses valvares (pulmonar e aórtica). Algumas destas cardiopatias têm resolução espontânea outras necessitam tratamento cirúrgico para sua resolução. Existem cardiopatias complexas que são incompatíveis com a vida e que a medicina vem pesquisando a melhor maneira de tratar estas crianças6. Referências Bibliográficas #Sauaia, N. Embriologia do coração e grandes vasos. São Paulo: Companhia Editorial Nacional.1976.pg12-21 #Drose, J.A. Embriologia e Fisiologia do Coração Fetal, in Ecocardiografia Fetal. 2001: Rio de Janeiro p. 1-11. #Frajndlich, R. Fisiologia da Circulação Fetal, in Cardiologia Fetal Ciência'' e Prática, P. Zielinsky, Editor. 2006: Rio de Janeiro. p. 13-20. #Sobrinho, JHM. Circulação embrionária, fetal e transicional neonatal,in Cardiopatias congênitas do recém-nascido.Diagnostico e Tratamento/ Maria Virginia Tavares Santana. São Paulo: Editora Atheneu. 2000. pg12-21 #Shoen F. O Coração. In: Patologia-Bases Patológicas das Doenças/ Kumar A, Fausto, editor 7ed. Rio de Janeiro: Elsevier; 2005.P583-650. #Clark, EB. Etiology of Congenital Cardiovascular Malformations: Epidemiology and Genetics, in Moss and Adams heart disease in infants, children, and adolescents including the fetus and young adult. 6th ed/ edited by Hugh D. Allen et all.2001.pg 64-79. '''Links Relacionados' http://user.gru.net/clawrence/vccl/chpt1/embryo.htm http://www.rush.edu/rumc/page-1192821423374.html http://www.cardiol.br/ http://www.sbp.com.br/pdfs/Diagnostico_precoce_cardiopatia_cong%20.pdf http://www.brasilescola.com/biologia/sistema-circulatorio.htm http://www.biocel.icb.usp.br/~ireneyan/EMBRIOLOGIAMOLECULAR_arquivos/embriologia_classica.htm Categoria:Como funciona? Categoria:2011